Coffee Shop Diaries
by ItsMeRomaaan
Summary: My first fanfic lol (This alters the show's storyline so it won't follow any episode on the show) What if Mordecai didn't meet CJ in Couple Corral, but instead he met her in the Coffee Shop as a new employee and a newcomer to their city? (Tell me if there's an existing story like this so I can take this down lol).
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This fan fiction doesn't follow any episode in the show. This alters the entire story :D. Hating this is free of charge.**

* * *

 _"I'm not happy on how our relationship is going, Mordecai"_

 **Coffee Shop Diaries**

 **Chapter I**

* * *

The park seems to be silent at times. Tumbleweeds rolling with the faint wind, the sunlight glaring through the grassy field, while the park workers were sitting in the staircase. Mordecai was busy looking at his phone reading some old messages, Rigby was busy on his handheld game console, Pops is playing with his ball catcher, Muscleman and High Five Ghost listening to tunes through their headphones, and Skips tapping the stairway to boredom.

After a seemingly grueling boredom session, Benson arrived in his car, he seems to be in a hurry as he even hit a nearby trashcan.

"Sorry guys I'm late for our meeting, I'm just busy planning a date with Audrey. Since my date will be tonight, I might not be here to lay out all the work so you should all take the day off" Benson said.

"Whoa, really? Dude we can finally get Strong Johns II!" Rigby excitedly mentioned.

Benson glared at Rigby and Mordecai noticed, shushing Rigby.

"Dude shh, Benson is still speaking" Mordecai told him.

"I will be back here tomorrow and don't mess up while I'm gone, so enjoy your day off." Benson said while he goes back to his car.

Everyone stood up happy since they will be doing anything except work for the day.

"See you later bros, I'll be going to the movies with Starla" Muscleman blurted out while walking.

They all headed into different directions as Mordecai and Rigby were left on the stairway.

"Dude, let's get Strong Johns II now!" Rigby said.

Mordecai isn't all pumped up with the new video game as he still has a bit of sadness about Margaret breaking up with him two weeks ago. All he's thinking now is moving on but only made a little progress, he wanted to clear it up to Margaret but she isn't back in town yet. She went to an unknown place until tomorrow. But it was a better scene for Mordecai as he isn't weeping inside their room listening to a song looping for days anymore.

"Sure, let's get the game" Mordecai said as he stared into the skies.

After picking up the game, they stopped by the coffee shop to get some coffee. They haven't stepped inside the coffee shop the past two weeks. The memories were still clear for Mordecai as they broke up inside the coffee shop. Rigby and Eileen was also there when it happened, but they bailed out as they couldn't cope all the drama that transpired on that day.

They went to their usual spot on the shop, as it is the only vacant table left. Eileen then went out the kitchen and after seeing Mordecai and Rigby, she quickly went to their table.

"Hey guys, haven't seen y'all this past two weeks, what's up?" Eileen greeting the two, as she grabbed a chair to sit with them.

"Well Mordecai is still crying, only stopped to - AWW!" Rigby mockingly told Eileen, while he earned another punch from Mordecai.

"We're on a day off" Mordecai told Eileen.

"Margaret is gone 'til tomorrow, so you're handling all the duties yourself?" Rigby asked Eileen.

"The manager hired someone that would temporarily take Margaret's place in here, she's been here three days ago" Eileen said as she pointed at the counter to nothing.

"Who?" Mordecai asked.

Eileen groaned as she didn't see her at the counter.

"CJ, can you come here for a sec?" Eileen called out their new part-time employee.

CJ quickly arrives to where Eileen is sitting.

"Guys, meet CJ. CJ, meet Mordecai and Rigby"

Eileen introduced both of them to each other.

"Hello Mordecai and Rigby, my name is CJ." She said as she is reaching out her hand for a handshake.

Both Mordecai and Rigby shown some respect by shaking CJ's hand and introduced themselves, but the handshake between Mordecai and CJ lasted longer than Rigby. Both were staring to each other, like they knew each other for a long time.

"Eileen, get us our usual order" Rigby said to break the silence.

"CJ, get me two lattes, I'll get the slices of cake" Eileen said.

"Oh okay, sorry about that" CJ sheepishly said, as she let go of Mordecai's hand.

Both Eileen and CJ rushed to the back to prepare their orders. Mordecai and Rigby were left on the table.

"What was that dude?" Rigby slowly stating each word to Mordecai.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai replied.

"Dude you were handshaking for like 15 seconds!." Rigby said.

"So? it was a friendly gesture." Mordecai said.

To avoid attention from the ladies at the back, he went near Mordecai's ear and whispered,

"Dude, I think you like each other!"

Mordecai quickly punched Rigby.

"AWW, I was just messing with you." Rigby moaned as he massaged the part he was punched on.

"Let's just enjoy this day off dude, It felt like I'm drained for this past two weeks. With all the work and the break up, I should consider this a gift from Benson" Mordecai said.

Their snack arrived and they were enjoying the conversations they were having with Eileen and CJ. During that time Mordecai would sometimes catch CJ staring at him, as she would awkwardly stare away. The duo (Mordecai and Rigby) decided to go back to the park as they planned to play their newly bought game. Before they left, Eileen stopped both of them.

"Hold on guys, CJ wanna tell you something" Eileen said. CJ was visibly shaking Eileen's shoulder.

"What is it CJ?" Both asked her.

"I wanna ask for your phone numbers, since I'm new here" CJ asked them.

"Uhhh-" Mordecai replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Mordecai was hesitant to give his phone number, but,

"The first one was Mordecai's, the last one's mine"

Rigby already gave his number.

Sending their farewells to the crew, the duo then went back to the park.

The entire trip was dead silent. No one said a word until they arrived at the house.

"Oh yeauhh, video game time!" Rigby squealed.

"Yeauh!" Mordecai said.

"Strong Johns II! Strong Johns II!" both singing in unison.

While playing the game, Mordecai's phone vibrated. He received a message from an unknown number.

 _*h_ _ello Mordecai, its me, CJ :)_ *

Mordecai then replied, as he thought that CJ might feel bad if he didn't respond.

 _* o_ _h_ _hey, sup CJ?_ *

 _* d_ _oing fine, my shift just ended haha_ *

While Mordecai was about to reply again, Rigby screamed.

"MORDECAAAI WHY AREN'T YOU MOVINGG!" as he looked to Mordecai.

Upon seeing his friend on his phone, he quickly got Mordecai's controller then paused the game.

"Dude what's wrong with you? We're in the middle of the game and -" Rigby was then interrupted by Mordecai.

"Just a sec, CJ texted me" Mordecai quickly replied.

"Oh now you care, earlier you were - AWW" Rigby didn't finish as he was punched again by Mordecai.

"Dude I gotta show some respect, the girl's new remember?" Mordecai said as he typed away.

"Alright, but let's continue the game" Rigby grumbles as he gets his controller.

Mordecai was about to resume the game when his phone vibrated again. It was CJ.

"Aw c'mon!" Rigby said.

Mordecai then reads the message.

 _* umm, a_ _re you free tomorrow night? Just wanna hang out :)_ *

 _* s_ _ure I would love to *_

He was about to send it but then he remembered that Margaret would be back in town tomorrow. Mordecai was left with puzzled thoughts on whether he'll agree or not.

Will Mordecai say yes?

* * *

 **That's it for the first chapter, sorry it was kinda short (and rushed lol kidding)**. **I will update this soon. Again, hating this is free of charge.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Yeauhhhhhh (although returns isn't relevant for rookies lol). And back with a new chapter! Anyway I'm still sad about Regular Show ending (so I played David Bowie's song Heroes in a loop for five days, Mordecai style lol). Anyway here's the second chapter! And as always, hating my work is free :)**

* * *

 **Coffee Shop Diaries**

 **Chapter** **II**

* * *

He quickly erased the message he was about to send.

Anxiety began to wrap Mordecai's mind, he didn't know what to reply on her invitation. Rigby then spoke to Mordecai and asked him on what's bugging him.

"Dude what's wrong with you? You've been staring at your phone for years!" Rigby said.

"Nothing, come on let's continue the game" Mordecai replied.

Both continued playing the game, as Mordecai soon forgot CJ's message.

After hours of playing video games, exhaustion arose from them. They then decided to stop playing as they dropped their controllers on the table.

"Ughh, I can't feel my thumbs with all that pressing" Rigby muttered.

"That's because you we're always dying and reviving" Mordecai said, as he was laughing and recalling Rigby's failures.

"Whatever, I told you my controller's busted" Rigby said as he stood up to unplug the game console and the TV.

Mordecai then picked up the boxes of pizza and the empty soda cans. Rigby wiped the floor and the table lazily as he groaned away.

The living room was spic-and-span in minutes, as they proceeded to go up their room to go to sleep. Mordecai then picked up his phone and remembered something.

He didn't respond to CJ's message yet.

His tiredness led him to hastily type his message as Mordecai went inside their room and threw his own body to his bed like a ragdoll, as he fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

The sound of the ringing alarm clock blared into the ears of the duo. Rigby is the one who usually wakes up early, as Mordecai is a heavy sleeper. But in this rare occasion, Mordecai woke up first. He turns off the alarm clock and saw his phone lit up. There was a message. It's from CJ.

 _* great! let's hang out after my shift! *_

He vaguely understood what this meant. He looked back on the messages to see his message.

 _* sure I would love to *_

He again, went anxious. Rigby woke up to see Mordecai hurriedly go out the room, he then followed suit.

While they were having their breakfast, Rigby was planning on what to do after work. Mordecai dully agreed on his plans, leading to Rigby asking him why he's acting weird.

"Dude? You seem to be troubled, what's going on?" Rigby asked.

"Nothing, it's just Margaret" Mordecai mumbled.

"Margaret?, dude its in the past. You should move on and find someone new." Rigby replied.

"Like who?" Mordecai said

Without hesitation, Rigby quickly said "CJ?"

"Uhhhh -" Mordecai replied with a connecting punch to Rigby's arm.

The punch was strong enough to send Rigby out of his seat.

"AWW!" Rigby moaned, crying lightly.

"Oh dude, I'm so sorry" Mordecai said while assisting Rigby standing up.

"Dude, the punch felt weird and out of place" Rigby said.

"What? Why?" Mordecai asked.

"I just told CJ's name and you quickly retreated with a punch" Rigby said.

"* sigh about her" Mordecai mumbled.

"Why? You like her?" Rigby squealed

"No, its because CJ invited me to hang out tonight." Mordecai said.

"What's wrong with that? You don't know what to say are you?" Rigby said.

"No, its because I agreed unknowingly" Mordecai replied.

"Dude it's fine, CJ seems chill. Besides its hard to back out now, CJ might take it seriously" Rigby said.

"But what if I bump into Margaret? What if she saw me hanging out with CJ?" Mordecai said.

"Look dude, Margaret won't be stalking you everywhere. Besides she won't care that much, you broke up anyway" Rigby said.

"Yeah, I guess it's in the past now" Mordecai replied.

"It is, now let's finish our breakfast, meeting starts at 9. You know Benson." Rigby said.

The routine for the park groundskeepers are meetings at 9, and work. They have a one-hour break at 12, after that they'll go back to work. However, for the duo it isn't always followed and they would always get away with it.

Their own routine is to show up at work, then take a break. And as usual, they would always spend their break time on the Coffee Shop.

As they sat on their tables, Eileen quickly approached the duo.

"Hey guys" Eileen greeting them warmly.

"Hey Eileen" The duo replied.

"So, your usual?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah" Mordecai replied.

"Alright, give me fifteen minutes" Eileen said.

"Wait, are you doing all the work again?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, Margaret isn't back in town yet. She's expected to come today anyway" Eileen answered.

"How 'bout CJ? Did she skip work?" Mordecai asked.

"She messaged me awhile ago that she's on her way" Eileen replied.

"Oh that's why" Rigby said.

"Well I gotta get your order, be right back" Eileen said, as she rushed to the kitchen.

"Dang, CJ isn't here yet. Don't worry dude she'll be here any moment" Rigby teasing Mordecai.

"Hey, who's the one that wanted to go here to see Eileen anyway?" Mordecai replied.

"STOP TALKING! I didn't go here to see Eileen" Rigby defensively stated.

"Haha, I can see guilt all over your face" Mordecai said.

"SHUT UPPPPP" while punching Mordecai.

Mordecai laughed at Rigby's weak offense.

"I was just kidding, anyway you'd make a cute couple" Mordecai remarked.

"STOP IT! I'm not interested in her!" Rigby said, as he did his "Shark Face".

Mordecai laughed at his friend's defensive actions.

Meanwhile, the bell on the door rang, signaling that someone came in. It caught the attention of the duo as they both looked on the stairway. It was CJ who went in.

"Oh hey CJ!" Rigby greeted.

CJ heard him, as she smiled and waved her arm while going to the kitchen.

"You're lucky CJ came earlier" Rigby said.

Mordecai quickly retreated as he punched Rigby.

"AWW -" Rigby groaned.

"Knock it off with your CJ thing" Mordecai said.

"You knock it off with the Eileen thing!" Rigby replied.

"Ugh, whatever" Mordecai said.

After ten minutes, their order came. It came earlier than the projected 15 minutes, as CJ handed them their tray with their food in it.

"Hey guys, here's your order" CJ said.

Rigby clumsily got his cup of coffee as he dropped it, it almost landed on the floor when CJ swiftly caught his coffee as she handed it to Rigby.

"Try to be more careful next time, we worked hard brewing it for y'all" CJ jokingly said.

"That was pretty cool catching his coffee CJ" Mordecai complimented.

CJ blushed, as she twirled her hair.

"Thanks" CJ replied as she smiled to Mordecai's compliment.

"Well I gotta head back to the counter, later!" CJ said, as she walked away.

Without a word, the duo proceeded to eat their snack. It wasn't common for them to eat in utter silence but they've managed to do it anyway. Finishing their snack, Mordecai then told Rigby to go back to the park.

"No let's go back later" Rigby groaned.

"I guess that's fine since I finished mowing the lawn, and you finished raking the leaves anyway, that's two chores off the list" Mordecai said.

"Uhh-" Rigby muttered.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mordecai asked.

"About the leaves..." Rigby mumbled.

"You're not done with them, are you?" Mordecai replied.

"Let's just say it's too tiring" Rigby answered.

" _*sigh*_ Why didn't you say that? Come on let's head back to finish it" Mordecai said.

"Alright" Rigby said as he stood up, and sprinted on all fours outside.

Mordecai then followed, but was called by CJ.

"Yeah CJ? Got something to say?" Mordecai asked.

"About tonight" CJ said.

Mordecai then understood of what she meant.

"Yeah why? Is there a problem?" Mordecai said.

"Are you cool with it? If not, I'm fine with it, we can do it when you're fine with it next time" CJ muttered.

Mordecai doesn't want her feel disappointed. Since he partly agreed with it anyway, he went through and confirmed that he is cool with her plans.

"Yeah I'm fine with it, that's why I messaged you that I would love to haha" Mordecai said.

"Great! Its a date then!" CJ replied.

"Wha-?" Mordecai asked.

"I mean a friendly date, a friendly date" CJ sheepishly said.

Mordecai then turned around, and looked over his shoulder and said "Yeah its a date, see you later!"

Mordecai was unaware of how CJ reacted. Due to her cloud nature, her color pretty much describes her mood. She's white as snow, indicating that she was happy and in a good mood. How can she be unhappy when she weren't rejected with her invitation?

Upon exiting the Coffee Shop, Rigby was sitting on the cart, with his arms crossed.

"What took you so long inside?" Rigby asked.

"Nothing, just something you don't need to be aware of haha" Mordecai said.

"Whatever, but we gotta go back dude, Benson called over the radio!" Rigby replied.

"Alright, let's go" Mordecai said, as they drove back to the Park.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Sorry if the chapter's not longer than you may expect. Anyway feel free to hate it, it's free lol haha. Anyway I'm planning to do Yandere one shots of female Regular show characters soon (I already started with CJ's story). Keep the Regular Show fan fiction alive and kicking pleaseee lol. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! (Worst opener ever)** **, I'm back with a new chapter!. Seeing someone leave a review on my work is SOO flattering (As if I'm a huge writer here lol). Anyway here's the third chapter.**

 _*I didn't put titles on the chapters because I find it more neat and ordered. (Idk maybe I'm just a freak with these things haha)_

* * *

 **Coffee Shop Diaries**

 **Chapter III**

Mordecai was preparing for a friendly date that CJ arranged. They didn't plan ahead so he would come early to pick up CJ from the Coffee Shop to talk about on what they should do. After preparing, he headed downstairs. He was on his way outside when Rigby stopped him.

"Dude where are you going?" Rigby asked.

"I'm going to pick up CJ, we're gonna hang out remember?" Mordecai replied.

"Alright, I'm going to be somewhere else anyway" Rigby mumbled.

"Uh, okay. Later dude" Mordecai said.

He opened the door as he was surprised to see someone on the porch. It was CJ.

"CJ? Why are you here?" Mordecai asked.

"Well my shift suddenly ended an hour ago, so I just went here" CJ said.

"How did you get here?" Mordecai asked.

"You said you worked here, and I asked Eileen how to get here" CJ said.

"Oh, that's cool haha" Mordecai said.

"So where should we go?" CJ asked.

"I was thinking of going to the movies, then find some cool things to spend time on" Mordecai said.

"How about laser tag? Go karts?" CJ excitedly said.

"Um yeah! That's cool, come on let's go!" Mordecai said.

They spent the night with their plan going well. But for Mordecai it didn't since he fell flat on his face on rollerblading, as he doesn't know how to do it. CJ was helping him the entire time, but Mordecai learned nothing but acquiring a cut on his chin. Both were happy that they had the same interests. They were talking about video games, how job sucks, art and music. It was almost midnight when Mordecai planned to go home, but CJ held him in his arm, stopping him to leave.

"Wait! The night's still young, don't go home yet" CJ said.

"But it's almost midnight, we both have work for tomorrow" Mordecai replied.

"Umm -" CJ was interrupted by Mordecai.

"But if you insist, we can go back to the Park if you want to, we are near the Park anyway" Mordecai said.

"Yeah I would love to!" CJ squealed.

With enthusiasm, CJ held Mordecai's hand and pulled him as they ran away. Mordecai was feeling a bit weird with what's happening. Why does he feel like time slows down when he was with CJ the whole time?

 _*Am I falling for he- no no it can't be, we're just friends. I always feel this when I'm with newly met friends*_

Mordecai kept thinking of this until they stopped. His train of thought immediately died as he noticed that they were already at the entrance.

"So?" CJ asked.

"Uhh what?" Mordecai replied.

"You should lead the way, you know this place more than me" CJ said as she giggled.

"Alright" Mordecai said.

Mordecai brought her to some notable spots at the park. The lakefront was their final stop. They then talked about what they have been talking about the entire day. Every passing moment seems like an eternity for Mordecai. He kept asking himself why does he feel weird the whole time he was with her.

 _*Why do I feel this weird thing? I also felt this when I'm with Margaret. Am I really falling for her?*_

Mordecai then stared at CJ. She didn't notice it because she was busy talking about her work. He tried fighting the feeling by trying to stare away. Mordecai then awkwardly asked if she dated anyone.

"So, have you been dating someone?" Mordecai then turned around and face palmed to his embarrassment.

CJ glared at him, as Mordecai was trying to avoid eye contact. She then turned his head around, saying that she haven't dated anyone.

"Sorry about that question" Mordecai mumbled.

"It's fine, unless you don't consider this as a date means that I haven't dated anyone" CJ replied.

"This is a date" Mordecai quickly said.

CJ blushed so hard. Her cheeks was turned red in seconds. Silence quickly wrapped them both as they tried to not make an eye contact. Mordecai then broke the awkward silence.

"Umm, it's getting pretty late" Mordecai said.

"Yeah, we should head home now" CJ replied as her reddish cheeks quickly sank to her white cloud.

They then walked to the archway, sending their farewells to each other. Turning around, Mordecai then walked away. Making his way back to the house. Rigby was on the stairway.

"Dude where have you been? It's already 2am!" Rigby said.

"We were just here in the park for two hours" Mordecai replied.

"Well you should've at least dropped by here earlier, Margaret's here!" Rigby grumbled.

"MA-MA-MARGARET!" Mordecai said.

Mordecai quickly rushed inside to see if Margaret was really there.

"Rigby!" Mordecai screamed.

"Dude shh, you might wake her up" Rigby said.

"What do you mean? Is she?" Mordecai said.

"Yeah, she's spending the night here. She fell asleep while waiting for you" Rigby said.

"Well then where is she?" Mordecai asked.

"Upstairs, but you gotta be qui -" Rigby didn't finish what he's about to say when Mordecai rushed upstairs.

Mordecai stopped himself from going in. He began to think what should he say.

"Alright, you got this" Mordecai said.

Before opening the door, Rigby stopped him.

"Dude, she's asleep" Rigby spoke in a low voice.

"Whatever" Mordecai mumbled.

" _*sigh*_ I'll be in the other room, gotta catch some Zs" Rigby said.

Rigby then walked to the empty room he was referring to. Mordecai then went inside to see Margaret sleeping on his bed. It was weird for him to see her sleeping in their room. He was about to wake her up but he changed his mind. He was about to leave the room when ..

"Wait Mordecai"

Margaret grabbed her hand, stopping him to leave. She then stood up, still clutching his hand. Mordecai is fixated to the same position. He then shifted his attention to Margaret. They were staring to each others' eye.

"Mordecai, I was wrong" Margaret mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai replied.

Margaret responded with a passionate kiss. Mordecai then quickly learned what this meant.

"I made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have broken up with you" Margaret said, as tears began to flow from her eyes.

To comfort Margaret, Mordecai hugged her. He didn't know what to say. Maybe he ate up all his words after Margaret left him. He was deciding to put it in the past but she came back to him. His mind is now a jumbled mess.

"So do you wanna start all over again?" Margaret asked him.

"Wait wha -"

Mordecai gulped in anxiety. He just moved on but she still has Margaret a space in his heart. While thinking, thoughts of CJ began to ramble in. Margaret was still waiting for his answer.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took too long. Also, apologies for my short chapters lol. I've been kinda busy with some things but I assure you the next chapters would be coming. Don't leave pleaaaasse.**

 **Also my planned Yandere series about some of the female characters of the same show will be coming soon.**

 **Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD, I'M BACK AGAIN**

 **Hello reader(s)! Me me come back with a new chapter! There's no need for a longer introduction, let's get to the action! (I'm still working on the catchphrase sorry lol). Here's the fourth chapter!**

* * *

 **Coffee Shop Diaries**

 **Chapter IV**

* * *

Mordecai didn't give an answer. Instead, he ran out of the room. Closing the door behind, he leaned to it. He felt bad for Margaret since he doesn't want the sight of a lady crying in front of him. He thinks that going back with Margaret might be better but he also thought that his recuperation from the break up would be pointless since he moved on with their relationship. It took him minutes to make a decision.

He then took a deep breath and took all the courage that he can muster to go back in. Opening the door, he saw Margaret sitting on the side of his bed. He slowly approached her while brainstorming in the process. He then tapped Margaret in the shoulder.

"Margaret?" Mordecai whispered.

"Yes Mordecai?" Margaret replied.

Mordecai then sat with her. He again, took a deep breath. He then said all the things that were bugging his mind.

"Uhh, why do you have to do this?, I mean why are you - argh" Mordecai said as he stuttered in every word he blurted out.

Margaret then told her thoughts on him.

"Mordecai, I wasn't happy on our relationship because, I hate seeing you with other people. I want a man to be serious with me" Margaret said.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Mordecai replied.

"I mean, when you're always with Rigby. At first I can understand, but he's always tagged along with you when we're dating" Margaret said.

Mordecai then realized that Margaret was right. A thought crossed on his mind that Rigby has been his friend since they were toddlers. He felt selfishness in Margaret's words, but he let this slip through.

"Look, moving on is a tough thing for me. Not gonna lie, but I wasn't looking forward on going back to you" Mordecai said.

Margaret was stunned after she heard his insights. Her emotions can't be explained. She was questioning herself why he won't rekindle their relationship.

"You aren't yourself, Mordecai" Margaret muttered.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai asked.

"You changed. You don't say these things unless there's someone involved. I knew you since we're in grade school" Margaret replied.

"What? No! I'm not into someone I mean, no one is involved" Mordecai exclaimed.

He was sweating a lot. He wanted to get out the room to escape the situation. Margaret noticed his behavior. She felt his guilt, as this is his usual thing when she's with him.

"Mordecai? Be honest with me. Is there someone else?" Margaret asked.

"There is no one okay! Geez" Mordecai refuted.

"There is someone, I can sense it" Margaret said.

There was no answer from Mordecai. He preferred to just shut up about this.

"Mordecai? I gotta head home now, I guess" Margaret meekly said.

"It's 2am, you can stay here" Mordecai said.

There was an awkward silence. Mordecai then stood up to get his sleeping bag on their closet. He then dropped his sleeping bag on the floor.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'm gonna sleep on the floor" Mordecai said.

"The floors are a bit cold, are you fine with it?" Margaret asked.

"Don't worry 'bout me, I survived a blizzard once haha" Mordecai jokingly said. Margaret chuckled at him.

"I gotta get some sleep, I need to go back to work tomorrow" Margaret said.

"Oh ok. 'night Margaret" Mordecai replied.

"Goodnight too, Mordecai" Margaret said.

The only sound left were the crickets.

* * *

 ** _The next day_**

Light tugs awakened Mordecai. He slowly opened his eyes to see Rigby waking him up. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up and looked at his bed. No one was on the bed.

"Did Margaret left already?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah Margaret left hours ago, she said she didn't wanna disturb your sleep" Rigby said.

Both headed downstairs to take their breakfast. As they ate, Rigby asked what happened last night.

"Yeah we watched the movies, went go-karting -" Mordecai answered.

"No, the one with Margaret" Rigby said.

Mordecai doesn't normally approach Rigby for advice. He just kept his mouth shut on this matter.

"It's nothing" Mordecai said.

The duo then heard faint sounds coming from the living room.

"Hmm, that sounds kinda familiar" Rigby said.

As he turned his head around. Mordecai was already gone from his sight. Mordecai then went to the living room to see his phone slowly moving because of the ringtone it produces. He then opens his phone to see a ton of messages on his inbox. He scrolled through to see some people messaging him. He had few gripes on replying on their messages. One message got his attention. It came from CJ.

 _* hey, I have a new girl friend we can hang out with! when are you free?_

He was doubting on when he can show up. He didn't want to disappoint his new friend. To decide, he looked for Benson to ask him on this matter indirectly.

"Is there any other jobs for later today Benson?" Mordecai asked

"You haven't even started yet and now you're asking for work" Benson said.

"What? We only have one work to do today, right?" Mordecai muttered.

"* _sigh_ Yes you have one job for today and do it by the end of this day otherwise you'll be working on the lawn again!" Benson said.

Benson then walked away. Mordecai was delighted to hear this. He then quickly replied to CJ's message.

 _* I'm free tonight_

As he walked back to their house, a message came. It was from Margaret.

 _* hey, just messaged you to invite you to hangout with us tonight! wanna come?_

He then stopped walking and stood nervously. He was asking himself why did he felt this. He was feeling bad that he might disappoint Margaret. Another thought crossed him that he already agreed on CJ's invitation. He then cleared his mind and replied this.

 _* sorry Margaret, I may not come. I will be busy later tonight. Maybe next time?_

He was feeling weird on turning down Margaret because she never disagreed on his behalf. It took him minutes to get back to himself and walked back to the house.

As he went back, he sat on the sofa and thinking of not going at all. He also wondered who is this "new girl friend" CJ mentioned on her message.

"Dude! Where were you? You should've seen us pranking random park-goers!" Rigby squealed.

"Lemme guess, the bike bait prank?" Mordecai said.

"How did you know?" Rigby asked him.

"I overheard it before I left earlier" Mordecai answered.

"But whatever, you didn't see the action! Muscleman was almost beaten up haha" Rigby said.

As Rigby was talking, Mordecai's phone rang. CJ just messaged him.

 _* really? cool! my shift ends at six, drop by the coffee shop. I also have something to give you._

Mordecai was feeling a little bit giddy on later tonight so he just obliged.

 _* yeah sure I'll drop by, later!_

"What was that?" Rigby asked.

"Me and CJ are gonna hang out again" Mordecai said.

"What about me?" Rigby said.

"What about that?" Mordecai asked.

"We had plans! After work we were gonna watch Ultimate Private Pirate Deluxe!" Rigby grumbled.

"But we can watch it after we hang out! I'm gonna be earlier than yesterday." Mordecai said.

"Why are you hanging out with CJ anyway? It's not like you like her" Rigby said.

"I don't want her thinking about me negatively. Remember she's new!" Mordecai said.

"Now you're trying to leave a good impression on her? Haaa caught you!" Rigby exclaimed.

Mordecai retreated with a punch.

"AWW!" Rigby groaned.

"We can watch the movie after. Let's just finish our only work for today" Mordecai said.

 _"*argh_ Fine" Rigby groaned.

* * *

 ** _Later that day_**

Mordecai was prepping for the night. He was kinda excited to see CJ again. Why does he feel this way is still a mystery to him. He just lets this slide and go out the room. Heading downstairs, he received another message.

 _* my shift is over! seeya!_

Mordecai just smiled. He then went out to go to the Coffee Shop.

He arrived at the Coffee Shop fifteen minutes late. CJ was already waiting at the front of the café.

"Oh you're here! You're just "fashionably late" haha" CJ jokingly said.

Mordecai then laughed at her remarks.

"So where's your girl friend?" Mordecai asked.

"She's still inside, she might be on her way out" CJ answered.

After minutes of waiting. Their accomplice finally went out the café.

"Sorry CJ we took long ins - MORDECAI?"

"MARGARET?" Mordecai said.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter!** **Sorry if I'm taking a longer time to update this. One reason is that I'm transferring to another college school so I'm busy with the paperworks and stuff. Rest assured this would still be updated so hang on tight lol. Also apologies for my really short chapters.**

 **Yandere oneshots are still coming soon (because I still haven't finished the first story of it yet). As always, hating this and loving this is 101% free and I'll see you on the next chapter!**

 **BYE BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peeps. I'm back with a new chapter!** **Sorry this took long. I was supposed to upload this on an earlier date but my phone went crazy and attempted suicide. Now it's fixed and what am I doing, here's the new chapter to Mordecai's convoluted mess lol.**

* * *

 **Coffee** **Shop Diaries**

 **Chapter V**

* * *

"I guess I'll head home now, bye to y'all" Eileen bidding her farewell as she waved away, leaving CJ, Mordecai, and Margaret.

Silence ensued between the trio. Mordecai thought ways to evade the situation. He wanted to run away but he can't even move. Their eye contact looks like it has been going on for years. No one was moving a muscle. After minutes of deafening silence, CJ's voice rose up.

"So um, where should we head to?"

Both Mordecai and Margaret were seemingly snapped back into reality as they shook their heads. Both stuttered on ideas. Margaret then thought of something.

"Maybe we can go to the bar downtown?"

With excitement, CJ agreed on her decision.

Margaret then offered to drive since her car is the only available option. CJ owned a car but prefers to walk when going to work.

CJ then went to the backseat. Mordecai stood outside, still dumbfounded to know that Margaret was the one CJ was referring to.

"Hey Mordy, sit with me here in the back!" CJ invited her, opening the door for him.

He then dragged himself inside the car. Slumping inside, he let out a groan to show a bit of frustration. Noticing this, CJ then asked him.

"Are you okay Mordecai?"

Mordecai then answered back.

"I'm good, why are you asking that?

Feeling out of place, Margaret weirdly joined them.

"So where are we going?"

The car was filled with fumes of awkwardness (if it was a real thing) steaming out of Mordecai's head. Since he didn't bother to talk, CJ is the one who spoke as she hilariously reminds her of what she said earlier.

"You just said that we'll go to the bar downtown!"

"Oh did I say that? Sorry my mind's a mess"

Margaret then drove to the bar.

Their trip took fifteen minutes as they're saddled with moderate traffic. They stopped at the bar.

The bar was filled with boy band pop tunes circling its atmosphere. People were sloppily dancing around. Some were only having a simple drink on the tables. As for Mordecai, he went to the darkest area of the bar. CJ quickly noticed that Mordecai wasn't in their company. She asked Margaret if she happened to see her since it would be impossible for her to lose sight of him.

"Kinda think of it, I haven't seen him since parking the car outside"

Dealing with the situation, CJ reacted.

"Let's split up"

"Good idea"

Heading to opposite directions, they searched the bar. CJ checked every occupied chair to check if Mordecai was there even though she can notice him with his blue feathers. Margaret's idea was much worse as she sneaked inside the men's toilet to check if he was hiding in the cubicles. She knew it would be possible to find him here because when he pulls a "Mordecai", he usually hides in the toilet.

Mordecai seemed to be comfortable when hiding from them. He never moved, he was just kneeling on one knee while constantly peeking if they may come close. His area was hard to spot from a distance if someone wouldn't pay attention. On front of him was a black tarp draping over him. But he wasn't so lucky as someone tapped him gently. Mordecai looked behind him to see CJ scare the hell out of him.

"Boo!"

Mordecai jumped away from his position. He held his chest as his heart pounded through it. CJ chuckled seeing him get frightened. Catching her breath from laughing so hard, she went on to tease him.

"You should've seen your face hahaha!" as she even pointed to his face.

Mordecai panted as he said "That wasn't scary at all haha"

Noticing the area where Mordecai hid from them, she asked him why is he here.

"I-I w-was, umm a-answering a phone call! Yeah, I was answering a phone call!"

"Haha okayy" CJ replied.

They then walked to look for Margaret. They then saw Margaret with a deep blush on her cheeks. CJ asked her why.

"What's the matter?"

"Don't ask me that" as Margaret ran to the women's toilet.

"Hmm, nature must've called her" CJ implied.

With Mordecai looking less stressed. He invited CJ to sit with him.

"How 'bout we cozy up on the tables there aha"

"Yeah we should, it wasn't easy looking for you Mordy!"

They searched for a vacant table in the bar. It wasn't an easy task for them since its packed with people but they can move around freely. After an excursion around the bar, they found a recently vacated spot. They jumped in the chairs to claim it. As they waited for Margaret, they shared stories on their work today. After half an hour of waiting Margaret finally sat with them. Why Margaret was taking half an hour inside the toilet was beyond their minds.

"Sorry I took long"

"Tell me about it aha" CJ winking at her.

"So I'm ordering the drinks, I'll be right back ladies" Mordecai then stood up and walked in a fast-paced manner. While he was gone, CJ and Margaret shared some stories.

"So? How long have you been here to this city?"

"I've been here a week ago, then found a job the next day"

"Which is in the Coffee Shop?"

"Yeah, I was wandering aimlessly until I found Eileen sticking up a wanted sign on the door"

Margaret also recalled Mordecai turning her down but still went with CJ. She wanted to find out why.

"Ohh, so I noticed that you and Mordecai are going along well. Have you met him in the past?"

"Just the day before, we became friends so quick"

"How?"

"You really want to know hahaha, well we have the same interests. I find him really cool though" CJ giggled.

"Oh hahaha"

Margaret felt a slight exasperation. Now she's feeling that the reason Mordecai turned her offer down is because of CJ. She didn't know if she should let Mordecai go or fight for her feelings. Shortly after their conversation, Mordecai arrived holding a tray.

"Here's the drinks" Mordecai said as he handed each lady a glass of liquor. She ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri for CJ and a Watermelon Vodka for Margaret.

"That's a weird looking um, glass Mordecai. What is it?" Margaret asked to prevent the silence between them although her question was a bit awkward.

"The bartender said it's called Sex on the Beach" Mordecai said. Both ladies chuckled from hearing it.

"That's a weird name for a drink, but it's clever though haha" CJ said as she sipped on her drink.

"It tastes good though, maybe this is how Sex on the Beach feels like haha" Mordecai joked.

"Yeah it does feel good" CJ said.

"What? You already experienced it?" Margaret asked in shock.

"No I mean the drink, took a sip when you weren't looking haha"

"Hey! I have to sip on you too to be fair!" Mordecai said as he put his beak near her glass.

"Hahaha okay, not a big deal anyway" CJ said as she handed her drink to Mordecai.

Margaret joined the mix too, as they enjoyed the rest of the night. They danced to the songs playing on the bar. Margaret and Mordecai got along together as well, seemingly forgetting the issue they had earlier.

Midnight struck on the bar. Some people weren't aware of the time but Mordecai was well informed by his wristwatch as it ticked like a bomb about to explode. As for CJ and Margaret, they weren't aware of the time as Margaret's drunk and CJ's tipsy from the liquor they drank.

" _Whew they sure can drink so much, guess I'll be driving tonight"_ Mordecai blabbered his thoughts in his mind. He only drank once, as he didn't even finish his drink.

Approaching the ladies, he invited them to call it a day and head home. Both obliged as they settled their bills and left the bar. Margaret then swayed around, trembling with all the liquor she had, breezing through the parking lot to her car. She obviously, wasn't in the right state as she can't even unlock the door. Mordecai then grabbed her keys and unlocked the door for her. Margaret then slumped on the backseat, as she blabbered random nonsense. Mordecai and CJ silently chuckled on Margaret's actions.

"I didn't notice Margaret's hilarious when intoxicated haha" Mordecai muttered.

"Maybe this won't be the only time we'll see her like this haha" CJ replied.

"Look I really enjoyed tonight, I wish we can have more times like these" CJ said.

"Yeah you know, fun's my middle name haha"

"Stop lying hahaha"

"Okay, I'll drive. Both of you can't drive"

"Okay, we trust you haha"

As Mordecai drove through the empty streets. Margaret started talking sense.

"What's wrong with me Mordecai?"

"Wait wha -"

Mordecai took a quick scan of the backseat, Margaret was still lying down. He also saw CJ asleep on the other seat.

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"What does CJ possess that I don't?"

CJ was awakened with Margaret saying her name.

"Heard my name, what is it?"

Margaret then spoke, both exchanging little words.

"Nothing, just relationship issues"

"Relationship?"

"I'm her girlfriend dear"

"Margaret calm down!" Mordecai squealing as he reached Margaret with his other hand.

"You're her boyfriend?"

"I don't know what she's talking about!"

As they rambled on the way, they reached Margaret's apartment. Mordecai let out a sigh to his relief.

" _Finally its all over"_ Mordecai said in his mind.

"I'll bring Margaret upstairs, where is her room?"

"Second door to the left" Mordecai replied.

"Okay, you park the car" as CJ entered the apartment.

As he parked her car, he was thinking if he was right on his decision. Waves of anxiety rolled through his mind. What's important is that Margaret never brought up the silent heat between them earlier that day.

He waited by the light post on the sidewalk. After ten minutes, CJ got out of the apartment.

"Margaret's kinda heavy for a bird"

"She was drunk and limping around haha"

They seem to have forgotten about the short brief verbal scuffle earlier. After a brief silence, CJ invited him to head home.

"So, wanna walk with me to my home?"

"Yeah sure" as they walked through the gentle wind.

As they arrived to her home, CJ looked back to Mordecai. She introduced her apartment.

"So this is where I live. Kinda tiny, but livable"

"Yeah it is tiny"

"Wanna look inside?"

"If you're cool with it"

A smile etched on her face. She quickly unlocked the door to reveal her home. The place was organized. A double deck bed was positioned adjacent to the entrance.

"Wow it looks nice"

"Well, it's been a rough week arranging things haha"

Because of Mordecai's nature, he still has troubles talking with girls. To prevent any more problems, he decided to leave.

"It's getting pretty late, maybe next time I can give you another tour of the park! i should introduce you too formally with my co-workers"

"Sounds cool! Okay!" CJ then headed to the door to open it for him. As Mordecai stepped out, CJ promptly stopped him.

"Wait, I forgot something"

"What is it?"

"I told you earlier that I would give you something. Well I recently remembered, here it is" CJ then handed him a little charm bracelet.

"Whoa! It looks decent"

"Yeah it is! It's a friendship bracelet, each friend should keep one for each other. I kept the pink one, and you have the blue one"

However it was heart shaped, which looks like the one that a pair of lovers share with each other Mordecai seem to don't mind it at all.

"Well, I would keep this until our friendship blooms, I mean, ugh nevermind" as he cringed inside his head.

CJ let out a slight blush on her cheeks as she got what she meant but she lets it slide as she thought it was something else.

"Okay see you later!" Mordecai said as he sprinted away.

"Yeah..later"

CJ then closed the door.

"Holy crap, I almost messed up! I hope she didn't mind it. Oh God why am I stupid" Mordecai blabbered away as he didn't mind if someone can hear him.

"Did he really mean that? When would be the right time to say what I feel?" CJ whispered to herself as she leaned on the door.

Well they still have to find out, as long as no one will mess things up.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back at Margaret's apartment._**

Blankets were scattered on the floor. The poor television was shattered. Furnitures were tumbled. Everything was a mess.

"You will regret your decision on turning down on me for CJ, Mordecai" Margaret muttered to herself.

* * *

 **Well that concludes this chapter. Things are about to heat up! (I guess). So stay tuned maaan. Also yandere oneshots (starting with CJ) will be uploaded real soon.** **Hating this is free!**

 **See** **you on the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's end this today!** **Lol kidding, this would be a short chapter as this would only focus on Rigby trying to help Mordecai deal with his probs**. ( **Some reminders in the end of the chapter)**

* * *

 **Coffee Shop Diaries**

 **Chapter VI**

* * *

What a night for Mordecai. He tried to avoid the awkwardness that escalated earlier, but Margaret seems to haven't mind what he did to her. He then stopped running as he tried to catch his breath as stopped by the arch of the park.

"What if I check on Margaret to clear things up?"

He then shook his head. He wants lesser problems, so detracting himself from Margaret might alleviate it. He tried to focus on other things. He walked back to the house. As he went in, he saw Rigby still watching the movie they planned to watch.

"Oh Mordecai! Yo the best part's about to start! Hurry up!" Rigby as he tried to swallow ample amounts of popcorn. Instead of sitting with him like he would normally do, he ran upstairs.

Hearing a faint door slam. Rigby then checked for it. He paused the movie then went upstairs.

"Dude? Dude?" Rigby mumbled as he knocked on the door. Mordecai then replied.

"Door's open"

Slowly opening the door, he peeked inside to see Mordecai by the tiny window.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"Nothing"

"Ok then, why are you looking less gleamy? You had the chance to get out with CJ"

Mordecai then looked back at him. If he would tell him about Margaret he might not help at all. Rigby didn't initially like her, as he sees her as "not cool as someone else".

"Why would I be gleamy after tonight?"

"WITH CJ DUDE, I'm not surprised you're still not making a move on her"

With breakneck speed reactions, he punched him.

"AWWW!" Rigby screamed in pain.

"I'm not into her, we're friends"

"I'm keeping a counter on how many times you _tried_ to claim that"

"Its true! If you won't believe me then keep your counter until I'm breaking it"

Rigby's disgruntled face came to shape, he knows he's hiding something. Mordecai's face was much worse. He can't hide the guilt that _maybe_ he really likes her, and Rigby's about to bust him.

"I can see it on your face dude!"

" **NO!** It's something else"

"What something else?"

Thunderbolts zapped his mind. He didn't know whether he should tell him or punch him again to leave. After mere minutes of silence, he eventually told him.

" _aggh_ Its because Margaret also came with us earlier"

"What?"

"Yeah, CJ must've tagged her along"

Rigby felt that it lacked something. One question that runs through his mind is that how can he be suddenly good at this love things.

"And?"

"Alright, she also invited me to the same thing for tonight, but I turned her down"

"Wow, you earned my respect..again" Rigby said as he also laughed. Mordecai then presumably thought of it as his sarcastic remarks.

"It was super awkward, but I guess Margaret didn't mind"

"Margaret's a lady! Of course she would mind it! Besides she can keep feelings very good" Rigby noted.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize but it didn't seem right"

"You want any advice?"

"If it can help, yes"

"Man up and APOLOGIZE, besides it's Margaret. Although I disagree on her sometimes, she is a nice woman"

"What about CJ?"

"What no! Why are you thinking about CJ?"

"Nothing aha" Mordecai muttered.

"Ooo-kay, well I gotta go back and watch the film. You must've had a long day. Go to sleep and we'll deal with it tomorrow"

"Ha, thanks for that, okay I'll take a rest. We'll still watch the film though"

"Yeah, yeah"

Rigby then headed out as Mordecai prepared to sleep. He placed his hands on the back of his head. He felt something was lightly piercing the back of his head. He quickly sat up and looked at his wrists. He remembered a charm bracelet that CJ gave.

"This is probably the first time I received stuff like this since middle school" he said as he stared at the said bracelet. After probably hours of reminiscing, he fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _The next morning_**

"Mordecai! Mordecai!"

Light shaking awakened him.

"W-wha oh, sup dude" Mordecai said.

"We better prepare for today!"

"What about today?"

"You know? The 'Margaret' thing?"

"Oh yeah, sure but let's finish our work and talk about it later"

Mordecai then stood up and fixed his bed.

"No, no, no! We will deal with your problem in a different way!"

"In what way?"

"Being awesome for a DAY!"

Mordecai was disgruntled to hear this as it is again his "Rigby thing". He asked what is this all about.

"Benson is in a date with Audrey again!"

Mordecai was quickly delighted to hear this. He asked again to confirm if it was true.

"Yeah dude!"

"You know what this means.." Mordecai said.

"DAAAAAAAAAAY OFFFFFFFF!" as they said in unison.

They ate their breakfast and of course, took a shower as they will spend the day with nothing but having a good time.

As they walked away from the park, they planned on the activities they will engage on.

"Let's go to the arcade! We can play the new game Agent Double A!"

"And head to a wrestling show at the MegaDome!"

"And to the late screening of Mad Roller Skills 3D!"

"Yeauhhhhh!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

* * *

 ** _After being...awesome?_**

They enjoyed the day off with things they haven't done in a long time since working at the park. Now tired and exhausted, they planned to go home.

Mordecai then kept a distance between him and Rigby to think something.

 _"Someone's been quiet for a while"_ he said in his mind as he peeked at the messages to see no texts from CJ nor Margaret. He decided to not message them to clear up his mind to deal with this "thing" he dealt with.

Rigby stopped at a coffee kiosk to treat his friend with a cup of coffee to cap off an extremely tiring day.

"Dude, want some coffee?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah sure, I'd want a latte" Mordecai said.

As they waited for the coffee, Rigby asked him if he still have feelings for Margaret.

"What? N-no, why'd you ask that?" Mordecai said.

"If you don't, why are you still acting like you still want her?"

"No I'm not, besides I already moved on. I'd like to write another crazy story" Mordecai said.

"Is the crazy story titled...CJ?"

Mordecai then raised his fist as he's about to punch him, as Rigby was seemingly bracing for impact. Mordecai stopped and

"Psych! Got you dude!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Ah what!" Rigby grumbled as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Come on dude, because of your incessant teasing we might actually end up together"

"So I'll never stop 'shipping you"

"Ugh, whatever"

"Hmm, hmm! I showed you"

 _"Mordecai looks comfortable with me teasing him with CJ, can it be?"_

Rigby then noticed the charm bracelet on Mordecai's wrist.

"Dude, what are you wearing?" Rigby asked.

"What am I wearing?"

"The charm thingy on your wrist" Rigby said as he raised his arm to point what he's referring to.

"Oh this? CJ gave me this"

"That's funny, Muscleman and Starla wears the same thing"

"So are you implying CJ stole it?"

"No dude, it's a couple bracelet!"

"What" Mordecai said.

"You're a couple now ahaha!" Rigby joking on his friend.

"Knock it off!" as he punched Rigby but not a strong punch as it didn't even hurt him.

"Come on, let's go home dude. I still have to finish the bonus features on the film I watched"

As they walked away, Mordecai thought of something.

 _"Couple bracelet huh? Why would CJ hand me this?"_

He then fidgeted it for a while. He then spotted some words on it.

" _What_? _**YOU ARE MY..?** What is that supposed to mean?"_

* * *

 **That's it for the sixth chapter of this story lol. This might be placed on hiatus if this won't be updated in a week but rest assured this would continue (CJ and Mordecai still needs to be together amirite lol). I also have some planned fanfics that needs to be greenlit (by myself lol).** **That includes my yandere oneshots as I've scrapped it and I will be rewriting it. I'll be back again soon to update y'all about those new stories I'll be writing.**

 **See y'all in the next chapter (or story, whichever comes first lol)**

 **PS. Try reading my other fanfic titled "An Unforgivable Mistake". I hope that you would enjoy it as well. (Rated M for violence)**


End file.
